Bleach: Ichigo, Orihime, Chad
by blackheartinertia21
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is in love with Orihime Inoue, but would never dare tell her. Just while in his room thinking, Orihime storms in ...crying? There is a secret she holds and only trusts Ichigo. He's enraged and storms out his room. What happened, What Orihime's secret? Chad, Chad. That's all that's going through Ichigo's mind.


"Why? Why does it have to be this way? Damn him. She acted as if I was the only person that existed in this god forsaken world. I shouldn't have spared his life….I should've ended it when I had the chance. Fuck it, why am I thinking like this? No one can know, not even her. I'm Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo and I hold something….well someone close to me."

Her name is, well i don't need to say. But I could never forgive myself for letting something happen to her. Heh, screw it I shouldn't act like this. I mean were only friends, and what would everyone else think...especially Rukia. That bitch couldn't keep her mouth closed even if it killed her. Off to Karakura High. "Ichigo! I was worried about you. You never miss a day of school" Orihime shouted "Oh! Orihime, you shouldn't worry about me." I exclaimed "Ichigo" ….."Chad" I muttered. "I guess your big head is as hollow as it looks" Rukia exclaimed "Rukia, still the same cocky ass bitch you always were I see" SLAP "OW! The fuck?" I screeched. "Call me a bitch one more time, and fucking die!". There he was, right next to her acting all nonchalant like there was nothing there. He makes me fucking sick.

Chad. Why do I hate him so much? Well that's an easy answer. A one night stand with Orihime that bastard! How do I know you ask? Well believe it or not, she told me herself. I was sitting in my room. Half past 7, with no distractions. Just some peace and quiet to myself to think….about. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" She cried "Ugh, eh Orihime! What are you doing? How did you get in here? Why are you crying?" *sniff* *sniff* "Chad...he..he " she sobbed. I frantically grabbed hold of her arms, "What did Chad do?! Is he hurt? What happened?!" I screamed. "*sniff*, promise to keep my secret?..." "Always" I whispered assuringly. She sat next to me on my bed, wiping the tears away…." Chad and I, we had sex…." At that moment it felt like everything dissapeared, I couldn't feel anything as the numbness surrounded my whole body. I gulped " Wha..what did you say.." I tried so hard to keep my voice straight, I didn't want her to know the pain i felt. Just the fact that I even cared that much, no one could know, not even her. "We had sex. I know you're shocked by this, but when he invited me over to his place one night to study, I just couldn't help myself and it all escalated very quickly. The next day at school, while you were gone exterminating hollows, I caught up with Chad and he rejected me and continued to shout at me that we had nothing. Not a relationship, not even a friendship. Any time I try to talk to him, he ignores me like i'm a fucking manikin. It's only when you're around that he acts like he cares for me and it tears me apart just thinking about." I have nothing to say. This sudden manifestation of pain in my chest. What do I tell her? That everything is going to be alright? That I love her? I have nothing….what am I supposed to " ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" reality strikes "Wha...huh. Oh i'm sorry I was just thinking.." I whispered. "Ichigo! please don't think differently of me. I don't know why it happened, I just wasn't thinking. It was all a huge mistake!" I said nothing. I stared at the wall, dark and plain, exactly how I felt….. "Ichigo? Ichigo?!" A rapped burst of anger filled my body. "Ichi.." "ENOUGH!" I ran out the room leaving her behind as the tears slowly rolled down my face. I'm going to find him, NO i'm going to KILL HIM!

It's so cold...why am I crying? I just, I hate him so much. I swear to god, I'll make him pay for this. For hurting her...for hurting me.

I'm standing outside his door. My mouth slips open, I hesitate for a moment, and it all comes back to mind, why I'm really here. That bastard took her heart away…...the love of my life. Inoue Orihime. Now he's going to pay for it, I step up to his door and gently knock respecting the fact that it is now 9:00. I stand there and fire myself up to see his face, the one I once thought was my friend. "CHAD!" I shout, but still no one answers. I decide to take my leave, as i turn around and take my step off the doorstep. SCREECH The door opens. I stop, and hesitate to turn around. " Ichigo?, what are you doing here? It's 9:00 you woke me up." he said. "You bastard" I whispered, no regrets, trying to hold the tears back. I couldn't let myself turn around and see his face. " What did you say? Ichigo I don't understa" " YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I turned and ran back to his doorstep pushing him against the wall. " WHAT YOU DID TO INOUE! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE, UNEXCEPTABLE...I …...I LOVE HER! AND YOU STOLE HER HEART AND THREW IT AWAY!" I couldn't hold it in. The tears started rolling down my cheeks. "You took her away *sniff* and now, now I have nothing!" I take a step back and try to calm myself. " Your wrong Ichigo, I didn't steal her heart, It always belonged to me. You never had a chance in the beginning." I gasp. My eyes widen, I don't understand…"Wha what did you say Chad?..." "You heard me, she always belonged to me. Heh, I knew you were as pathetic as you looked. Rukia was right, you head is empty. If you have a problem with what I did to Inoue, you can show me." He took a step down, as I took a step back in amazement, shock, I don't even know anymore. I snap out of it back into reality and stand my ground. I will not be made a fool of. " What do you mean show you?" "You're a soul reaper aren't you? Well why don't you show me just how worthy you are of that title. Show me just how strong your bankai really is." His smirk is as big as his pride. I look down, should I really do this? Fight Chad, my friend? No he is not my friend, what am i talking about...the rage starts to fill me once more. I HATE HIM. WHAT HE DID! "Heh, I guess you are serious…...hahaha well then, I'm just gonna have to show how powerful my bankai really is….BBAANNNNKKKAAAAIIIII!" ….everything blanked out after that….all I know was that Chad was unconscious on the ground, and I was right by his side…..


End file.
